Mistakes
by lazyprincess
Summary: It was a surprising turn of events, to all but Harry Potter of course. It took a while for everyone to realize their mistake, for Harry defeated their darkest fear, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At least they thought so, until fear had a name, Harry Potter.
1. Prologue: The First Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…

Summary:

It was a surprising turn of events, to all but Harry Potter of course. The wizarding world had high hopes for the boy; relying on him one moment and then turning on him in the next. No one really bothered to see the boy for who he really was, no one really cared. Of course it took a while for everyone to realize their mistake, for Harry had defeated their darkest fears, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. At least they thought so, until fear had a name, Harry Potter.

Prologue:

The First and Second Mistakes

Everyone was celebrating. How could they not when Voldemort had disappeared? Not everyone knew, but the Dark Lord had made a terrible mistake that night. Most would agree that he should not have gone after the Potters, for a mere baby had brought him down. This would be a misconception. Yes, Lilly Potter had given her life to save her son, and love had protected him. Yes, the Dark Lord had fallen due to said mother's love. The falsehood in this matter would not be that it was a mistake to go after the Potters, but one Potter in particular, Harry Potter. When the Dark Lord had targeted Harry, he did not realize the significance of his decision. It was not vengeance that Voldemort should worry about, nor any type of morality, but what he had created. Due to the Dark Lord's paranoia he had created a monster, one that would patiently bide his time to wait for the perfect opportunity. What was the perfect opportunity? Well that comes later.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has everyone's interests at heart, if you are on the right side, of course. Now here was the decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life, not that he knew it at the moment, or would know for quite some time. Where would the newly orphaned Harry Potter grow up? Dumbledore knew of Lilly's sacrifice and had decided that family was the best option for the young child,despite the disagreement of Minerva McGonagall. It is common for disagreements for not one person is exactly the same as another. But, if a woman, who happens to be the deputy headmistress of a prestigious school had taken the day to observe the family and decided they were unsuitable, their opinion should probably be noted. Not only did Dumbledore disregard the very sound advice he was receiving, but he made the gravest mistake the world had ever known. That's how they described it, in the history books I mean, the gravest mistake the world had ever known. Despite the many accomplishments Albus Dumbledore had achieved in his years, he would only be remembered as the biggest fool the world had ever known. Although slightly unfair, Dumbledore had mentored the two greatest dark wizards, and even had a major role in making one. Now how does one go and make a dark wizard? The answer is simple. Send them to live a horrible life with abusive relatives. They really should have seen this coming.

AN:

Well I decided to make an evil Harry fic…and don't worry the whole POV will be different in the actual chapters, I just thought it would be fun to right a prologue like this. (No more talking directly to the readers) :D Hope you enjoyed and please review. -LP


	2. Part One: A Good Day

Hello everyone :D Just want to say that I do not own Harry Potter…I know you are all shocked but I had to admit the truth…Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy it

Chapter One: A Good Day

It was dark. Not unfamiliar, yet something seemed out of place. It wasn't as if he hadn't immediately recognized his surroundings, even though it was too dark to make anything out. He reached for the glasses that he knew would be just slightly to his left, where he would have put them last, for there was no other space in the cupboard where they would be unharmed. The cupboard under the stairs was not a particularly dangerous area, but it was small, and he had broken them once in his sleep. He had never made that mistake again, not when he lived with those filthy muggles that were his relatives.

The feeling that something was not quite right fell over him again and he had learned to trust his senses. The answer seemed just out of reach, as if he tried to grab at it, it may come to him. But unfortunately even if he tried to extend his arm, there was no room for such activities for he was locked in a cupboard. The cupboard. There was something wrong with the cupboard. He knew even without having to look or feel around that his small surroundings were no different than the last seven years he had been there.

He felt that his discomfort should have been obvious. Hermione would have probably figured out the problem in three minutes, and here he was already at five. "Of course," mumbled Harry, "I don't know Hermione yet, I must be dreaming" and promptly awoke.

There was a time where Harry Potter would wake gasping in horror at the visions he had witnessed, but those were of the past. He doubted he would be sent any more of those sorts of dreams, unless there was a way to send them from death. Instead, he quickly opened his eyes, but took in his surroundings before stirring. It had been a habit he had adapted in his early years, what he now referred to as the dark ages.

There was freshly brewed tea, lemon, this morning, sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. A task usually reserved for House Elves, yet he had employed none due to a certain bushy haired brunette. He chuckled, remembering the valiant efforts of S.P.E.W. His eyes were usually a shade of emerald green, but with the thoughts of the events of his fourth year at Hogwarts, they grew a few shades darker.

"And what could be so horrible this early in the morning that you would have such a serious face?"

Hermione was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, but a smile on her face. Harry could feel the smile already tugging at his lips as he slowly got out of bed. He knew he loved her, as she loved him, not in any way romantically, but as best friends.

"I doubt it's early, in fact, it may not even be morning anymore" He replied as he sipped his tea. It was still warm. Although a simple charm, he was cheered by the thoughtfulness of the friend before him.

"As a matter of fact it is," Hermione quickly checked her watch, "eleven forty-eight, early by your standards." She beamed at him before leaving the room to let him change.

Sleeping in was a luxury he gave himself after, well that was in the past. Harry didn't like dwelling in his past memories much, at least the darker ones. It was better that way, for everyone.

Making his way to the dresser on the adjacent wall to his bed, his feet left imprints but no noise on the plush carpet that covered the room; he pulled out black trousers and a simple red polo before heading to the bathroom. A quick shower allowed him to think about the day's plan, and he smiled as he got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day.

He couldn't help the cheer that took hold of him as he walked the familiar path toward the kitchen. This was his favorite manor of the three he owned, one in public and two in hidden locations. It was the place that Ron, Hermione, and he had bought together. It was by far not the biggest of his properties, nor was it altogether lavishly furnished, but it was home. He had always wanted a home.

----------Flashback----------

He was clenching his fist, hoping the feeling of his fingernails digging into his skin would distract himself from crying. He was too old to cry at the age of seven, he wouldn't give his uncle that satisfaction. It wasn't fair that he was being punished for coughing too loud. He had the flu, but he knew that if he said anything his punishment would be worse. Trying to keep the tears from running down his face, he wasn't able to stop the cough that pushed its way out of his throat.

"Trying to be a wise guy are you," his uncle sneered as the coughs subsided, "Haven't learned your lesson have you, boy?" Knowing it was a wasted effort to defend himself, Harry stood his ground as he saw the hand coming towards him. He was used to being slapped around by his uncle, but that didn't mean he would forgive and forget. His uncle never hit his face, not wanting the neighbors to question anything, but he remembered all the bruises, hidden under the old baggy clothes of his overweight cousin. In time he would pay. They would all pay. And then he was once again shoved into the cupboard.

----------End Flashback----------

Harry could remember every little detail he went through at his relatives. He didn't have photographic memory, but he reflected on all that had happened when he lived there; what they did to him and what he would do back.

The smell of bacon cooking brought him back to the present, but with the questioning looks he got from his best friends, he figured the anger still showed on his face.

"I thought you would have been over whatever made you so thoughtful this morning, but I made your favorite just in case" Hermione said, handing him a plate of toast and bacon.

"Thanks, I just remembered something a bit unpleasant, but I'm good now" he replied reaching for the Daily Prophet. Although he noted the looks the two friends gave each other, Harry didn't comment. He knew that his memories sometimes made him act out, but he was learning to keep his anger in control. The two knew that if he wanted to talk about it he would, and until then not to bring it up.

"You're going to want to check out the front page, it's just what we've been waiting for" supplied Ron, hoping Harry was distracted so he could steal a piece of his bacon. It was too early for him to come up with a better strategy, and it failed, for it took a lot more cunning to steal bacon from the famous Harry Potter, especially since it was his favorite.

Glancing at the Daily Prophet, Harry knew that everything was going according to plan. Reading the article, he couldn't help the upward twitch of his mouth. He had known today was going to be good, the headline, LONGBOTTOM NEW MINSTER OF MAGIC, said it all.

AN:

Well hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter….Although short I'm trying to update my chapters frequently…I know that the prologue only went up yesterday but I wanted to get this out…don't expect the rest of the updates to be as fast, but that doesn't mean it will take me a month to write a chapter…hopefully a week at the most

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I really enjoy hearing from you no matter if it is a complaint or a compliment. Much love LP


	3. Part One: Phase One Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Two: Phase One Complete

Albus Dumbledore sighed, head resting in his hands. The feeling of disbelief rose to the surface of his subconscious before there was acceptance. It had not occurred to him that this election would be a failure, but he should have accounted Potter's plans. Reading the Daily Prophet once again, Dumbledore wondered where he had gone wrong.

He was getting too old for this, but there were others that depended on him, he knew that he would never give up. Playing what ifs never got him anywhere, yet he was unable to distract himself from what could have been. It was too late to wonder what other actions might of changed the past. This was the present, and he would need a plan for the future.

Harry Potter had once again gotten the best of him. It was hard for Dumbledore to think of Harry as the eleven year old who had never heard of magic. Although everyone compared this failure to the similar outcome of one Tom Riddle, Dumbledore knew that it was entirely different in its similarities. Although Tom had been gifted and well liked among his peers and staff, Dumbledore had always been suspicious and cautious. Despite his many efforts, Albus was not able to stop Tom but he could at least say he had tried. Harry had been different. He really hadn't seen this one coming, and it saddened him that he had put so much faith into a boy that had fallen to the wrong path.

When Harry had defected, there was no momentum building up to it. It had put the Order of the Phoenix in disarray, those who were against the Boy-Who-Lived, and those who agreed with him.

Sighing again, Albus, for the third time read the Daily Prophet in front of him.

LONGBOTTOM NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC

At the age of 23, Neville Longbottom, is now

the youngest elected Minister of Magic.

The promising young man had entered the

political field the moment he received his

N.E.W.T.S. from Hogwarts as a ministry

assistant, and has evolved into the man

we know today. Although starting out small

in the ministry, Longbottom was well known

for playing a key role in the war against

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, especially

his status as a Pureblood. Although not the

favorite of the candidates to win, the public

cannot get enough of the new Minister.

Let us hope in these troubled times that

Longbottom is the new face that we need.

He was interrupted before he could read another line as the door to his office flew open and Minerva McGonagall allowed herself in. "Albus, how could this have happened?" The headmaster could clearly see the paper she was holding as he carefully thought of the answer. "How could this have happened" he asked himself.

The Order of the Phoenix had all thought Justin Finch-Fletchley was the perfect candidate, as did most of the wizarding population. Although Justin was the same age as Longbottom, he was not inexperienced. Both men had contributed to the war, but Justin had been recognized by the public as a war hero, one that had made significant measures to end the war.

Dumbledore had backed Justin whole heartedly as did others who were influential, not only in the government but among the people, both pureblood and muggleborn alike.

Justin's run as Minister would have made substantial leaps due to his muggleborn status, an advantage that they were counting on against Neville's pureblood heritage. There was hesitancy to elect a pureblood after Voldemort's reign, and a half-blood because of Harry Potter. Despite Justin winning the popular vote Longbottom had come out on top.

The truth of the matter, Dumbledore did not know how Potter had pulled this off. He wasn't trying to underestimate the power and influence of the former golden trio; but Longbottom winning? He thought it couldn't be done.

* * *

Harry smirked as he read the rest of the article; it was indeed just as they had been hoping.

"Dumbledore will surely be surprised, his little boy wonder didn't get the spot" Ron laughed as he dished himself thirds.

Although he had lived with Ron and Hermione for the majority of every year since attending Hogwarts, Harry could not get over how much Ron ate. It was true that Harry was not able to eat a normal portion of food, the aftereffects of starvation with the Dursleys, but the amount of food Ron wolfed down was astonishing.

"Can you stop stuffing your face for one minute?" Hermione reprimanded as she smiled at the two boys across the table. "I'm celebrating," Ron said between chews, "It's not every day that your lovely wife sets up the Minister of Magic."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's blush, before thinking of how to go about the rest of the day. It was a day to celebrate, but not yet, there was still much to be done.

"Phase one is complete, now on to phase two" Ron said finishing off the last of the toast. "Your plans are as genius as always," Hermione teased, "Who knows what we would have done if you didn't name them so cleverly."

"It's nice" Harry thought as he watched his two best friends bicker back and forth playfully. He always liked the days they were able to relax and enjoy each other's company, unlike the somber days of war. He knew to treasure every good day, for who knew when they would have another.

A/N:

I know it's really short and it took longer to get out than I had hoped, but school work was especially harsh right before Thanksgiving break. Now that I have a break I promise to update much more these few days because I can't promise how much I can with finals coming up in a few weeks. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter…much love LP


	4. Part One: Meaning of Friendship

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Three: Meaning of Friendship

Severus Snape was a man with a reputation, and he was not to be trifled with. This was the guideline that helped those around him survive. And yet, there was an idiot who continued to grate on Snape's nerves despite his unpleasant demeanor, and it did not sit well with him. It did not sit well with him at all.

Snape knew that the boy would be just like his father, despite the many protests of prejudice. But who else would have the nerve to defy Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard known to man, over some time spent with muggles. Severus had experience with muggles and look how he turned out; definitely not some spoiled, arrogant idiot like Harry Potter.

The problem with this new development of Potter's is that Snape had thought his battle through. He had bravely spied on the Dark Lord in his reign of terror and had wanted some solitude, some peace.

The truth of the matter, he was sick of all the bloody Gryffindors. It seemed that the last war had been easy on the lion house; everywhere he turned there was a Gryffindor to annoy him.

Snape quickly made his way through the crowds of Diagon Alley trying to find the meeting place of his temporary partner. The Order was now more secretive about their plans, allowing only a select few know of what was to happen and when. Each new assignment was accomplished with a different member, due to the development of loyalty. Although very trusting, The Order had been very close to the former Golden Trio and could not afford spies.

Very proud of the fact that Albus trusted him with all the key information Severus Snape could only hope that his partner was agreeable. Even though he was on the same side as all the members particular individuals of The Order could be very annoying.

Spotting the meeting location Snape could only groan at the bright red hair of his partner. Although he could not identify which of the Weasleys he would be accompanying, he could already feel the headache that the day would surely provide on the edge of his subconscious.

"The single twin" Snape thought as he approached the lonely figure. It was weird to see Fred all alone but not an unusual sight these days. The twins had always been inseparable, never having a disagreement among them.

Fred had sided with Albus Dumbledore as soon as Harry Potter had announced his split, and to everyone's surprise, George did not follow suit.

Surveying him now, Snape could see the aftereffects of their split. Fred tried to act like the prankster in his youth, but there was something missing. There was barely a physical difference, but Snape was used to reading Slytherins, and he could see the weight George's absence had on Fred. His perceptive eye caught all Fred's insecurities and sorrow without his twin beside him, but it was not in him to comfort a Gryffindor, so he held his tongue. It was better to just get this assignment over with so he could get some rest.

"Weasley" Snape drawled in a form of greeting as he approached. He could immediately detect the dislike from the young man, but paid no attention. It was mutual dislike after all.

Fred nodded in reply before starting towards the Floo Network much to Snape's annoyance. They could have apparated to the location but Fred always felt uneasy apparating without George with him. "This is why Gryffindors are so annoying" Snape thought as he waited in line for the Floo to be free.

Snape could sense the confusion before the first shout rang in the air. His reflexes kicked in and he was running toward the crowd before analyzing his options. There were a few times when he acted like a Gryffindor, running into battle before surveying the problem, and he always felt contaminated when it was over. He was spending too much time in the lion den.

The commotion seemed to be about Gringotts, but although there was a large gathering of people, none seemed to be injured. "Not an attack then" Snape murmured drawing near to the wizarding bank.

Fred was at his side the next moment, wand drawn but obviously confused. It was embarrassing for Snape to admit how brashly he had reacted to the panic, but he would worry about that later. This was the time to find answers.

The crowd before them seemed to be more of an angry mob than anything else. It was indistinguishable to tell what they were yelling at the bank, but at the large sign barring the doors, Snape could guess.

The sign was simple enough, yet Snape could not comprehend the meaning. Closed. But that couldn't be true. Looking at Fred's flabbergasted face beside him told him that he was not mistaken. Gringotts Wizarding Bank was closed.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had only been residing Minister of Magic for a few hours and already he wanted to pull out his hair.

With all the support he was receiving he had thought he had all the training he would ever need, but nothing had prepared him for the closing of Gringotts.

Staring dejectedly at the thriving plant in the corner of his office, Neville knew he should be thinking of more important matters, but all he could calculate was when he would move the Flitterbloom to his garden.

Hermione had said that this job would be a piece of cake. He would act as Minister of Magic, but really she would be the one behind the scenes. Despite her reassurances he was now alone trying to figure out what to do in this crisis.

The goblins had apparently had enough with wizarding disputes and had shut down. There was no advanced notice, the decision being made in the middle of the day. Although busy, Gringotts had forcefully kicked everyone out and locked the doors.

Glancing gloomily at his plant, Neville could only wonder what had he gotten himself into. "Why did I ever go into politics?"

"Because it was the right thing to do" Hermione replied, stepping out of the fireplace. Letting out a sigh of relief, Neville quickly got to his feet. "Thank Merlin you're here" Neville muttered giving Hermione a hug. He had not seen the witch for quite some time. They had planned his political career at the end of their last year of school and then had only corresponded in letters. It wouldn't do for the public to know who he was in alliance with, even if Dumbledore suspected.

"You look like you've been pretty busy" Hermione noted as she glanced at the stack of papers on his desk.

"Busy is an understatement" Neville thought, but didn't voice his concern. Hermione was here and that was all that really mattered. She would know what to do.

"Well this was quite a surprise," Hermione commented as if she were talking about the weather, "I had hoped that you would have a little more experience in office before anything really big happened, but yet here we are."

Neville couldn't help wonder how she was going to fix this. There was no question that she was the brightest witch of their age, but dealing with goblins was a tricky thing, especially when dealing with money.

"The only thing we can do is to talk to them" Hermione said. Neville looked up in shock. "I could never do that alone. I would mess it up or something" he replied, almost reverting back to his childhood stutter. "I would go with you of course," Hermione remarked, "But not known to the public. We need to make this work."

Nodding, Neville was relieved that she would be in charge. He knew that he was not leader material, which was why he followed Harry's plans without question. Neville had always felt useless due to his granny's excessive criticisms, and yet Harry had always included him no matter what failures he brought. He had promised himself that he would be a good friend and follower and he never went back on his word.

Neville could have been the Boy-Who-Lived, and yet he was forever grateful that he was not chosen. Harry had to go through many hardships with that title, and yet he was going places, forging his own path. Neville would make sure he was helping Harry arrive at that destination, no matter what sacrifices he would have to make along the way. That's what friends were for.

AN:

Yes still short but out fairly quickly. Not sure if I'm going to update tomorrow (today), It's my birthday, but I will try to aim for Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…much love LP


End file.
